Gullah Gullah Island (Jomaribryan's version)
Gullah Gullah Island is an American musical children's television series that was produced by and aired on the Nickelodeon network from 1994 to 1998. The show starred Ron and Natalie Daise, who also served as the cultural advisors, and was inspired by the Gullah culture of Ron Daise's home of St. Helena Island, South Carolina, part of the Sea Islands. Origin and development Ron Daise's book Reminiscences of Sea Island Heritage was published in 1987. He and his New York-born wife, Natalie Daise (née Eldridge), followed by creating and touring with a multimedia show, Sea Island Montage, based on the book as well as stories from oral histories of elderly St. Helena Island residents. After one of their performances, the Daises met with an executive producer from Nickelodeon. Creator Maria Perez-Brown had planned on building a multicultural program featuring a "magical island" and was inspired by the Daises to use the Sea Islands and elements of Gullah culture. Part of Nickelodeon's initiative to broaden its preschool programming, Gullah Gullah Island was the first show of its kind to star an African-American family set in an indigenously black community. The show's originality caused some upfront concerns. "We were apprehensive about naming it 'Gullah Gullah Island'. We wanted to make sure the portrayal was positive and didn't in any way poke fun at the culture or the community," Ron Daise said of creating a show based on an existing culture. Format and production Gullah Gullah Island is a sing-a-long half-hour live-action show. The format was part of a 'flexible-thinking' initiative that taught children to make good choices rather than using a rote memorization. The series revolves around a family headed by Ron and Natalie Daise, playing fictionalized versions of themselves, set on the fictional "Gullah Gullah Island". Additional cast featured the Daise's actual children Simeon and Sara among others, including a full-body puppet frog, Binyah Binyah ('Binyah' is the Gullah word for 'island native'.) The show was taped and recorded at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando at Universal Studios Florida, with the show Clarissa Explains It All shot on the same set (interior and exterior). Outdoor shots featured Beaufort, South Carolina and Fripp Island. Charleston, SC was featured in one episode when the family took a trip to the City Market. Episodes are presented with a unified plot and not separate segments, featuring singing, dancing, learning and encouraging children to think about things like taking care of yourself, animals, telling the truth, social skills, and problem solving. The show also highlights the culture and language of Gullah, descendants of former slaves who live on the Sea Islands off South Carolina and Georgia. Reception Critical reception Critical reception of the show was consistently positive; both as a children's show and as groundbreaker for African American programming, it was praised for "vividly colored sets, infectious sing-alongs, unique character accents and quirky humor that defined the show and introduced millions of children to an overlooked but centuries-old branch of African American culture." It was described as "a combination summer camp, cheerleading session and music video." The issues, especially with the first season, had to do with show's depiction being unrealistic. "The songs were lively and catchy, the kids were cute and the general theme was unlike other kids' programming," Jenifer Managan of Chicago Tribune wrote. However; In 1996, TV Guide named the show one of "10 best children's shows". During its original broadcast, it was Nickelodeon's highest-rating preschool show averaging more 750,000 viewers per episode. Broadcast, syndication and marketing The show ran for 4 seasons from 1994-1998, with a total of 70 episodes. Several special home video releases accompanied the original broadcast, including: Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise (1997), Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along with Binyah and Friends (1997), Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along with the Daise Family (1997), and Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas (1998). Reruns of Gullah Gullah Island aired on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) from February 2, 1999-April 2004 and again from 2008-December 31, 2011. Home videos of the show were released on VHS format by Sony Wonder from 1995-1996 and later by Paramount from 1997-1998. As of February 7, 2012, every season of the series is being released to DVD through Amazon.com's MOD (Manufacture On Demand) program. Nickelodeon licensed a series of children's books, musical cassettes and "Binyah Binyah Polliwog" plush animals. The first 37 episodes are available to watch on the Noggin subscription service as of October 14, 2015. Cast * Vanessa Baden - Vanessa Alston * James Edward Coleman II - James Alston * Ron Daise - Ron Alston * Natalie Daise - Natalie Alston * Manolo Villaverde - Abuelo * Iris Chacón - Ms. Juana * Pixee Wales - Grandma Pixee * Mike Walker - Ranger Mike * Anita Endsley - Miss Audra (1995-1997) * Corey Hayes - Corey * Marcus T. Paulk - Himself * Siti Opeal - Miss Siti * Simeon Othello Daise - Simeon Alston * Shaina M. Freeman - Shaina Alston (1994-1997) * Tristin Mays - Shaina Alston (1997-1998) * Cristian Sola - Miguel (1997) * Sara Makeba Daise - Sara (1994-1997) * Mia Barrington - Mia * Greg Davis, Jr. - Greg * Armando Guerra - Armando (1994-1997) * Philip D. Garcia - Binyah Binyah (1994-1996) Philip Garcia was killed in a car accident in 1996 * Justin Campbell - Binyah Binyah (1996-1998) Replaced Garcia in the role of Binyah Binyah after Garcia's death. * Ana Christina Randolph - Marisol * Bryan Nguyen - Bryan * Zachary Chartier - Zachary * Jessica Gorski - Jessica * Kelly Holden - Greta * Willa Nathan - Willa * James J. Kroupa - Chansome the Pelican * Hillary Hawkins - (singing voice of Vanessa) Episodes See the episodes '' Binyah Binyah! In 1997, five episodes of a ''Gullah Gullah Island miniseries titled Binyah Binyah! were produced at the now-defunct Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida, and aired from February 2 to February 6, 1998. A separate theme song written by Sean Altman was given to these episodes. The miniseries also featured several new puppet characters in addition to the original cast, and focused on polliwog Binyah Binyah journeying to locations outside of Gullah Gullah. Ron and Natalie Daise were a part of the cast as well. It was never broadcast again after its initial airing of episodes, nor was it released to home video. A promo advertising the series' debut is the only known footage. Although it is believed that all five episodes are lost, most recently, it is announced on Lost Media Wiki that Episodes 4 and 5 are found, in the form of a collector's copy. Videos Intro Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Nick Jr. Shows